thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Federation (Supreme Commander universe)
The United Earth Federation (UEF) are the "core human" faction, representing the natural technological evolution of modern human technology. The UEF seek to unify the once great Empire that is now splintered. They are in combat with the Cybran Nation (Supreme Commander universe) and the Aeon Illuminate (Supreme Commander universe). UEF military is more conventional-styled than the others, relying on "classic" weaponry like battle tanks and projectile weapons such as bullets and explosives. Its weapon choice usually makes UEF units to be of limited efficiency against moving targets, as projectiles aren't too good at tracking targets, but their sheer power can do serious damage to structures and slow-moving units. Also, UEF units tend to be more heavily armored. History In the 33rd Century, the old Earth Empire finally collapsed. As chaos engulfed the interstellar empire, the military, under the aegis of the Earth Command, stepped forward to restore order. Acting in a severe and often draconian manner, Earth Command made the difficult decisions that politicians, mired in corruption and their own self-interest, could not. Entire worlds were abandoned, and much of the Quantum Gate network was intentionally destroyed in an effort to isolate the retreating Prime Worlds from the rest of the galaxy. Despite the best efforts of the military, civil war erupted. After a hundred years, Earth Command was finally able to restore order and establish a new government, which was christened the United Earth Federation. Risen, phoenix-like from the ashes of the old Earth Empire, the United Earth Federation vowed to purge itself of bureaucratic corruption and remain pure to a single task: the rescue of mankind's war-torn worlds and an end to the Infinite War. By any and all means necessary. It has worked toward that goal by maintaining an iron grip on the new empire, creating a seemingly democratic but practically totalitarian government out of what might be considered the most successful military coup in human history. Culture The average UEF citizen is not too different from a 20th-21st century Earth citizen. They are artisans, athletes, craftsmen, warriors, and philosophers. They desire stability and order, but their ideas on how this should be achieved vary widely. Each has his own opinion on how the government should achieve its goals and whether or not the UEF even has the right to try and restore something that failed so long ago. Ancient religions are as varied and diverse as they were in prewar days and continue to be a motivating factor for many. Even if individuals differ in their political or social perspectives, the single most common trait shared by every UEF citizen is their sense of brotherhood and community. UEF colonists really band together when times are tough. Positively contributing to society and personal improvement is a way of life for UEF citizens. For this reason, UEF communities very rarely contain vagabonds and homeless individuals. Personality The UEF rulers are expansive, aggressive, and authoritarian. They believe that this is necessary to ensure galactic order and the common good. They are attempting to rebuild the Empire that fell at the onset of the Infinite War, and with memory of such dark times still present all around them, UEF leaders can be driven to justify extreme measures. Their main focus is their military might, and their prime virtue is order. They see nothing wrong with utilizing technology, including genetic engineering, to help achieve that lauded goal. In fact, the vast majority of the UEF's citizenry are directly descended from cloned or genetically enhanced colonists, as are the Aeon and Cybran populations. Unlike the other two factions however, the UEF employs wide-scale genetic modification programs among their own populace designed to help 'facilitate' order and control, a holdover from the old Earth Empire's policy. Their ACU pilots are also heavily genetically engineered, with complex skills embedded in their genes from birth and a strong focus on unthinking loyalty. But the most visible sign of the UEF's tampering with nature can be seen with the use of symbionts, humans with cybernetic implants and twined with a sophisticated symbiotic AI. These symbionts are integral to a colony's survival and perform a variety of roles. The symbiont program operates on a volunteer-only basis, with all UEF citizenry eligible for the process. Thousands of applicants apply each year, eager to do their part to help the UEF and their local community. What they are not told however is that all symbionts are subject to a hidden loyalty program, designed to still free will and ensure perfect loyalty to the UEF. This is the primary reason for the continued conflict between the Cybran Nation and the UEF. To Cybrans, the use of the loyalty programming to force these symbionts to perform mental tasks for the UEF is tantamount to slavery, and this fuels the animosity between the two sides. Great care has been taken by UEF propagandists to hide the existence of the loyalty program from the public and discredit Cybran claims to the contrary. Dr. Brackman is painted as a power-mad dictator, using viruses to corrupt and control normal symbionts, claiming that he is the one to use a loyalty program, not them, and that the UEF war effort against the Cybrans is an attempt to rescue friends and family members from his clutches, as well as liberate the countless generations of brainwashed symbionts born and raised in the Cybran Nation. Timeline Information Age *2009: The U.S. aggressively pursues a program to put a man on Mars. *2016: Several Earth governments begin construction of interplanetary “shuttles” that are intended to explore and colonize the Solar System. Limited colonization takes place over the next forty years. Quantum Age *2018: Major understandings in Quantum Physics create entire new fields of exploration; applying this knowledge to space travel is of keen interest. *2025: A single cesium atom is successfully transported 10 feet through a 'Quantum Tunnel' in a laboratory. This is fundamentally different from the “teleportation” experiments done during the turn of the century which merely “copied” matter- using quantum tunnels, scientists actually transport the same matter to a different location. *2032: A milligram of iron is successfully transported to the surface of the moon using the combined total output of 25 fission reactors. *2050: First living mass tests with Quantum Tunnel technology. Insects are sent first, followed by mice. Finally, larger animals are sent. *2055: Monkeys are successfully “tunneled” to a receiving base on Mars. *2061: A human team is deposited on Neptune's moon Triton using Quantum Tunnel technology. The journey takes .26 seconds. *2062: A research base is established on Triton to explore interstellar travel. Colonization *2108 : The first extra-solar human colony is established on a planet in the nearby Alpha Centauri system. The enormous energy cost dwarfs any previous endeavors, forcing scientists to explore cheaper alternatives; sending large teams and their equipment such vast distances is deemed not feasible. *2110: Earth is united as a single government with a bold new vision of expansion to the stars. Advancements in artificial intelligence, nano-technology and biological engineering give rise to a massive colonization program using a new approach: to conserve the energy of transmission, a seed population of 1000 bio-engineered human DNA patterns is sent along with a small team to set up the initial colony. On-board nano-fabricators are able to use mass and energy gathered at the destination site to construct an automated creche for the development of the seed population. Raised by AI (and their own bio-engineered skills embedded in their DNA), the colonists begin a rapid program of technological development and population growth in order to establish a Quantum Gate network between the initial three “alpha” colonies. *2284: The first sixteen colonies, later known as the Prime Worlds, are successfully established. During the following century, the Earth government adjusts to remotely governing an empire of colonies connected by Quantum Gates. Over this period, they prove their ability to establish and maintain quick and reliable communication and commerce across interstellar distances, effectively govern across those distances, and enforce its laws, trade, population and social programs. The Earth Command, the interstellar military arm of the Earth Empire, fully comes into its own. *2316: The First Great Expansion begins. All colonies of the Prime Worlds begin their own colonization. The Earth government further refines their use of social, economic, genetic and political programs to maintain order and control. To keep pace with the rapidly-expanding empire, limited-capability military suits are derived from the exosuits used in colonization. Instead of nano-fabricating colonization equipment, these suits create limited autonomous military units controlled by a human Commander. As such, lower numbers of EarthCom personnel are required to enforce order compared to the older “human-heavy” systems. Throughout the colonization period, the Earthcom is called on to quell all manners of disturbances ranging from colony disputes to full rebellions, with minimal loss of EarthCom life. *2525: The Second Expansion begins. Over 110 colonies begin their own colonization efforts. So far, no intelligent alien life has ever been found; many now assume that there is no other intelligent life in the galaxy. *2557: data updated A survey expedition to the distant world of Seraphim II, a promising planet over 5 times the size of Earth, does not reestablish contact within the standard window. A routine follow-up expedition is scheduled. *2590: A second expedition to Seraphim II is sent, but also does not reestablish contact with Earth. Seraphim II is marked HAZARD and added to the EarthCom's lengthening “investigate hazard” list. Due to unrest on the frontier, the EarthCom does not send investigation probes to a HAZARD world for over five years. The Birth of the Cybrans *2592: A computer AI is successfully implanted into a human brain. The human/AI pair is called a Symbiont. *2612: The Symbiont program successfully completes its R&D phase. *2663: The Third Expansion begins. The Earth Empire begins to have difficulty managing its colonies. *2666: Procyon, a Symbiont colony, applies for independence. The Earth Empire sends in troops to maintain order. *2669: Militant Symbionts on Procyon attack Imperial troops. Secret 'loyalty' programming installed in all Symbionts is activated. *2678: Some Symbionts flee and form the foundations of the Cybran Nation. Aeon Containment *2679: The Earth Empire is contacted by descendants of the Seraphim II expedition who claim to have been modified by aliens. The Earth Empire quarantines the sector and sends Commanders. *2679.3: Contact with all planets bordering Seraphim II is lost. *2679.8: All contact with EarthCom forces within 10 light years of the Seraphim Quarantine Zone is lost. *2812: The Earth Empire begins to lose control. In addition to fighting both the Cybrans and the Aeon from Seraphim II, Imperial forces are forced to contend with extensive internal conflicts. *2817: The Aeon attack in force and the Empire loses more territory along the Quarantine Zone. Infinite War *2819: The Infinite War begins. *2924: The Earth Empire has lost control of most of its territory. Anarchy reigns across the galaxy. *3256: The old Earth Empire is officially dissolved. The United Earth Federation rises in its place. *3764: The UEF, Aeon, and Cybrans continue to fight over the remains of the old Earth Empire. Present Day *3844: The Infinite War near its end. United Federation Earth members *'[[C'. Allen Riley II]]: Former EarthCom Commander-in-Chief, previously the President of the United Earth Federation *'Samantha Clarke': Former General, previously the highest-ranking officer in the UEF *'Zachary Arnold': Colonel, former veteran UEF officer *'Michelle Aiko': Captain, junior UEF military officer *'William Hall': General, leader of the UEF during the war with the Seraphim. *'Fletcher': Brigadier General, a xenophobic, nationalistic UEF commander who had a hard time accepting the alliance between the UEF, Cybran and Aeon. Doctrine The UEF units are designed to be reminiscent of older tanks and air units. They favor heavy armor over movement speed and weaponry power. Also, you sometimes see tacked-on, but effective abilities like Radar jamming on the Thunderhead or a personal shield on the Titan. As a result of the better armor, UEF units often last longer in combat but are not as capable of dealing damage as effectively as Aeon units. Also, most turreted weapons turn more slowly than other races weapons, thus making UEF units slower to respond to attack. The UEF forces are generally more functional than aesthetic, making them the near polar opposite of the Aeon. They also have some of the best Experimentals. Experimentals "Fatboy" Mobile Factory : A tracked mobile base that can crawl across land and the ocean floor. It has a variety of weapons, including 4 battleship turrets, torpedo tubes and anti-aircraft capability. These are joined by a strong shield generator that can protect other units in its range. The Fatboy can construct land units at high speed and can repair and re-arm aircraft, but can only do any of this when on land, so underwater it's a sitting duck. However it's not intended for a direct assault as it is more of a mobile siege base, although it seems to look like a Pillar tank up-sized to an experimental and modified greatly. To advance on open ground, secure it with its factory parts and advance. Keep it behind your front line of troops and let it bombard the enemy into submission, and at the same time producing reinforcements. If you look after this toy it will kill untold amounts of its counterpart ground experiments. Spiderbots and the Galactic Colossus lose out to its huge range, but is vulnerable to fast light troopers, preferably air units. The Fatboy does have two side-armed riot guns as defense against any land unit that gets in its shield, but these riot guns are not very effective at all, if only for the fact that they only can swivel slightly if they must cope with moving targets. The Fatboy dishes out huge firepower at a very good range with a fairly good ROF, which is similar to the Triad UEF T2 defense turret but much more powerful damage-wise. Sometimes seen as the best experimental unit in the game. Note that the Fatboy can protect a limited amount of air units underwater by loading them on the air staging platform and driving underwater. With the advent of FA, the Fatboy's capabilities have been reduced by the large increase in firing randomness in its main guns, as well as its increase in cost. "Atlantis" Submersible Aircraft Carrier: Can hold, refuel, and repair up to 150 aircraft, depending on size. It has several anti-aircraft missile launchers, but primarily relies on powerful torpedoes (from four torpedo tubes) to inflict damage. This is considered to be the best naval unit in the game, due to the fact it has extreme power as an anti air or anti sub unit. The Atlantis is also capable of constructing any UEF aircraft with the exception of transports, generally faster than a Tech 3 Air Factory. It derives its name as the "king of the sea" due its high amount of health. While the latest patches have made it slightly less godlike it is still worth the investment as it is a rather cheap experimental that excels at its task. "Mavor" Strategic Artillery: An extremely expensive artillery structure, the Mavor can fire extraordinarily accurate artillery shells across the largest of maps (the accuracy has been reduced with recent patches, more specifically the 3251 patch), thanks to it being stationary. Requires a very long time to build, and has very high energy costs. The shells are of the same basic design as the UEF's nuclear weapons, and they arm in mid-air to prevent accidental detonation. Simply building this will usually win you the game. However since the latest patch it has become much cheaper but at the cost of losing its perfect accuracy, although it will still hit within its blast radius of the target. While still extremely accurate and still the biggest gun in the game it may take a while longer to end the game with it than before. The Mavor does not possess as much HP as the other experimentals, so it is important to protect during and after construction. There is also a known bug with the Mavor in which the Mavor will just extend the barrel and not move the turret unless a point on the ground is targeted (may be fixed with the recent patches). "Novax Center" Satellite system: A building that launches a satellite that is effectively invulnerable, and fairly effective at taking out any unshielded unit. However, the weapon fired by the satellite is not very effective at attacking shields (except in numbers), so use accordingly. Category:Supreme Commander superpowers